


The Dark Side of Steve Rogers

by Fuzzelball



Series: Dark Drabbles and More [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Steve, EVil!Steve?, Harming Others, Hatred, Murder, Psychopathic, Rage, Threatening Others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzelball/pseuds/Fuzzelball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thought he was Mr. Nice-Guy, but they had no idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side of Steve Rogers

**Author's Note:**

> It just came to me...
> 
> The idea behind this that Steve is always portrayed like this disorientated, shy guy who's so fascinated and baffled by this new world (I love those stories as well, don't get me wrong), but what if Steve wasn't all this nice and reasonable?
> 
> When I asked myself that question, this... story? came to be.
> 
> (Hopefully) Enjoy!

They didn’t know anything about him.

They thought they did, but they didn’t.

They were trying to help him, but they only made it worse for him. They thought he was that sweet, innocent guy from the 40’s and in a way he was, but that part was just a façade to hide the true personality that was Steve Rogers. Steve also had his demons, his darkness, his deepest desires that he would never voice to anyone, unless they were to die. What would they all think if they knew what he thought about certain people around him?

He actually was against bullying, beating people up, whether they deserved it or not, but in the case of Tony Stark, he’d make an exception.

It wasn’t the fact that he was disobedient, loud or obnoxious. It was the fact that he existed.

Whenever Stark entered a room or was part of a conversation, it made Steve’s blood boil. This man was in a way like his father, but at the same time he wasn’t. But that fact was of no importance for the soldier. He just deeply despised that man.

And one time, he had let his hatred get the better of him…

He had been more than fed up with Tony and he hadn’t been going to tolerate his ‘I-don’t-give-a-shit’ attitude anymore.

“Stark, so help me God-”

“Yeah, yeah, Cap, I know. You’ll punch me right in the face if I was to disobey ya ever again,” Stark drawled and turned away.

Steve growled, clenching his fist and strode over to Tony. He blocked his way out of the door, but still leaving Stark unimpressed. For now.

“Listen up,” he said in a singing voice, while glaring down at Tony, “if you act up in battle just one more time.” His arm darted out suddenly, making Tony gasp and breathe heavily. “I’ll show you what real pain is.” The soldier tightened his grip on Tony’s reproductive organ. “By castrating you.” Tony could only gasp. “Steve smirked, letting him go for a second before grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up against the wall. “Got that, Stark?”

Tony only coughed, struggling for air. Steve slammed him against the wall, knocking the non-existent breath out of him.

“I asked you a question, fucker!”

“Yes… I-I got… it,” Tony coughed.

“Good.” Steve let him go immediately letting him fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. The blonde turned around and simply walked out of the door, as if nothing had happened.

They never spoke about this incident, even though everyone wondered about Tony’s sudden obedience, but no one ever asked any questions.

Steve wasn’t violent per say. He just hated being on the receiving end, something he had had to forget during the war and the fight against Loki, but now that everything was peaceful again, all those problems resurfaced again.

Like his intolerance regarding being rejected.

After Peggy, Steve had never dated anyone again, but not for his assumed shyness. He was actually very demanding, had high standards. Whatever woman he would end up with had to be and do just as he commanded.

And he had just spotted the one he wanted. She was strong, a real fighter, but still obedient and servile. Just what he was looking for. after some time of observing her, he knew how to approach her, how to act and what to say to her to make her fall for him.

So he set his plan in motion…

“Hey,” he smiled shyly down at her at lunch break.

She looked up from the book she was reading while eating. “Hey, Steve. How are you?”

“I’m good. May I?” He gestured to the chair next to him.

“Oh, sure, sorry, I didn’t think about that. Please, sit.” She put a bookmark in between the pages and closed her book.

Steve smirked on the inside. On the outside, he maintained his shyness. “Say, erm… would you care to… go on a date with me?”

“Yeah, sure, I would.” She blushed.

Perfect. His plan had worked.

They were walking home from the restaurant, taking a shortcut through the park. What she considered romantic was just part of his perfidious plan.

The park seemed to be deserted, not a soul around. So Steve took his chance.

“So, we’re all alone, no one here.”

“True.” She grew a bit wary. “All alone.”

“So, we could have some fun, right here, right now.” He leant in to kiss her, but she pulled away.

“Steve, listen, I really like you, but I’d like to take this slo-”

He grabbed her by the arms and held her in place. “Maybe you didn’t quite understand which can happen, but I said that we would have some fun, right here, right now. So if you would stop being a bitch and come quietly-”

“HELP!” she suddenly screamed at the top of her lungs, finally seeing through his act.

He immediately covered her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams efficiently. “Listen up, if I can’t have you, then nobody can, got that, bitch?” He moved both his hands to her throat and squeezed. She struggled for breath, but couldn’t get any air into her lungs. The world around her slowly turned black…

When she didn’t move anymore, he let go. She fell to the ground, lying limp, unmoving.

“What a shame,” he murmured and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. “Sorry, my dear, but you had it coming.” Steve walked up to the lake and marched to the end of the pier. He held her in his arms for a moment. “Goodbye, my love. Seems like we shouldn’t’ve been together.”

With that he let her fall into the icy water. He watched her sink deeper and deeper until she was gone before he turned around and went home as if nothing had happened.


End file.
